Diario de Saori Atenea
by love of angel
Summary: No quiero hacer esto ¿Por qué tengo que tener una responsabilidad tan grande? Nadie me comprende. En ese fanfic explica como se sentiría Saori si no quisiese ser Atenea.


__

"No quiero hacer esto ¿Por qué tengo que tener una responsabilidad tan grande? Nadie me comprende."

En ese fanfic explica como se sentiría Saori si no quisiese ser Atenea.

* * *

****

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no es mío.

* * *

**__**

Diario de Saori Atenea

Una visita inesperada

Querido diario:

Primero no me gusta llamarte así. ¿Por qué? Porque ya no soy una niña, aún así escribir en un diario me trae lindos recuerdos de mi infancia, de mi abuelo y de todo lo que hacía y deshacía, pero ya estoy muy grandecita para llamarte como "mi diario de vida", así que sólo pondré la fecha del día en el que estoy escribiendo.

Para empezar, no me ciento como una chica afortunada, ni como una diosa. ¿Por qué tengo que tener una responsabilidad tan grande como ser Atenea?

Sinceramente no me gusta combatir, bueno yo no batallo son los caballeros del zodiaco o los de bronce, aún así no me gusta tener que arruinar mi vida para salvar la de otros.

Yo no soy la indicada para esto, nadie me dijo que tenía que serlo.

¿Por qué abuelo, por qué no te quedaste conmigo y me ayudas a resolver todo?

Todo está tranquilo, ansío escapar de mi responsabilidad como diosa. Quedarme en mi mansión a vivir la vida como una chica normal con dinero y preocuparme por la fundación, lo prefiero a estar en el Santuario y no saber que hacer con tantas cosas. Ni siquiera conozco sus leyes, sus costumbres y como se organizan.

Sé tan poco de mi propio Santuario... ¿Mío? Por qué si no es mío, es de Atenea.

Ahora veo por qué me gusta estar en mi casa y no allá. Es gracioso, siempre invento una nueva excusa para no asumir mi responsabilidad.

La última vez que vino el Patriarca Shion, hoy en la mañana, le expliqué por qué no estaba en el Santuario.

****

Flashback

Yo estaba en mi oficina trabajando, como siempre.

– ¿Señorita Saori? – Me llamó una de las sirvientas.

– ¿Sí? – Digo molesta. Realmente me disgusta que me interrumpan.

– Un señor dice que necesita hablar con usted urgentemente.

Niego con la cabeza.

– ¿Es muy urgente? – Le pregunto, ella no responde. – Hazlo pasar y si llama Julián avísame inmediatamente.

Unos minutos después de nuevo tocan la puerta.

– Sí, adelante. – Respondo a la llamada sin darle importancia.

– Buenos días, Atenea. – Me sorprende que alguien en la mansión me llame así, nadie lo hace.

Levanto mi rostro y me encuentro con la mirada de Shion.

– Hola. – Balbuceo. – Shion ¿Quieres tomar asiento? – Le pregunto sin saber que decirle.

Él atrae una silla, lo miro extrañada ya que este silencio me incomoda mucho.

– ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! – Miento. – ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

– Solamente vengo a preguntar ¿Por qué rehuyes a vuestro Santuario¿Acaso no es ese el lugar en el que la diosa debe estar?. – Me dice amablemente. Yo le sonrío sin explicarle, me levanto, salgo de mi escritorio y me dirijo a la ventana. Él me sigue con la mirada. _Decido hablarle._

– No te mentiré Shion, me desagrada estar allá. – Se levanta, va a hablar pero lo interrumpo antes que pronuncie palabra. – Me es incomodo no saber que pasa o a que leyes me debo regir, así que pienso que... – Bajo mi mirada al suelo, no quiero que él se entere.

– ¿Qué piensas, Saori? – Me pregunta. – No quieres que yo sepa ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿Shion? – Digo, con un suave toque de enojo. – Sabes que no me gusta que lean mis pensamientos. – Siento como si el momento de tensión ya hubiese pasado, aun así me encuentro nerviosa por lo que me dirá el Patriarca.

Reímos unos momentos, me calmo y reanudo la conversación.

– Maestro Shion, creo que usted debe saber lo que pienso. _No me gusta estar en el Santuario por las razones que le he dado y por otras más personales, pienso que no estoy capacitada para ser Atenea y que me gusta vivir aquí, tranquila y sin preocupaciones más que las de la fundación._ _Shion, compréndeme. Sí me gustaría estar en el Santuario, pero no ahora estoy algo, no sé, molesta y no sabría que hacer allá ¿Me entiendes? – Preguntoél sólo se ha dedicado a escucharme, quiero saber su respuesta._

Shion tranquilo se levanta y me mira a los ojos.

– Si es vuestro deseo no volver al Santuario por ahora, está bien es vuestra decisión, pero no te puedo enseñar lo que rige al santuario. Porque allá vuestros caballeros te necesitan. _Puedes tomar unas "vacaciones", piensa lo que te he dicho. – En ese momento tocan la puerta, paso por delante de Shion con la mirada clavada en los zapatos y camino hacia ella. Abro._

Me avisan que tenía una llamada de Julián y que era urgente pero como estaba hablando con otra persona le dijeron que llamaría después.

– Está bien, yo lo llamo. – Digo tranquila. – Me doy una vuelta y Shion ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

– Patriarca. – Llamé algo confundida. Salgo de nuevo del cuarto, me sentí confundida. ¿El Patriarca vino a criticar mis acciones?

Bajo a la cocina a beber algo. Unos pasos antes de llegar escucho sus voces alegres, viven una vida simple pero feliz, eso es lo que quiero. Al entrar el silencio reina la habitación, fue como si ellos hubieran visto un fantasma cuando atravesé el umbral.

Nadie me dirigió palabra, un frió inmenso atravesó el cuarto de esquina a esquina. Me serví un vaso con agua mineral, sabía algo distinta a la que suelo beber. Regreso sobre mis pasos y me dirijo a mi escritorio a retomar lo que hacia antes. Pero hay algo que me dejo anonadada.

Un papel, más bien, una carta escrita en griego.

* * *

****

Continuará

Nota de la autora: Espero que si les gusta me dejen un comentario y si no, pues no importa.


End file.
